


Innocent

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Marriage, Force Marriage, M/M, Miscarriages, Rape., domestic abuse, forced mating, marital rape, omega renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Renjun never got the chance to be innocent.*WARNING, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS! THIS IS FULL OF TRIGGERS*





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, is this triggery. Okay, there is mention of rape, childhood marriage, marital rape, miscarriages, and domestic violence all while the main subject of the story is underage. This is kind of a heavy story, so definitely be careful. I don't think any of these things are glorified, as that is not my purpose, but be careful. Let me know if I didn't tag something correctly.

Renjun laid in the grassy field. He and his friend Jingyi liked to come here sometimes and lay out in the sun. They would talk and laugh and just enjoy their time together. Sometimes they would lay back and sing. It was just a nice place to be. 

Renjun stared out over the horizon to see the boys that were posted along the border. There were always soldiers posted there, though no one ever truly tried anything. Sometimes Renjun would sit there and watch as they traded off for shifts.

“Hey!” He heard and his eyes jolted open as he saw one of the soldiers stomping through the grass toward him. Renjun sat up quickly and looked around. He had decided to come alone today.

“M-me?” he stuttered out as he looked up at the boy. He was young, not that much older than him, maybe eighteen years old and an alpha.

“Yeah, you. What are you doing?” He asked.

“I'm just lying here,” Renjun replied.

“Yeah, but you're always out here watching us. Are you some kind of spy?” The boy asked and Renjun shook his head quickly.

“No, and I wasn't staring at you. I have no reason to stare.” He bit out and the soldier smiled and bent down to his height.

“Kim Ji Suk,” He said.

“Huang Renjun,” The boy replied, unsure as he bowed to the boy.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Not a spy. Since you're spending all of your time out here, do you mind keeping me and my friends company?” He asked.

“I guess. My friend is coming too,” He replied.

“Fun,” He replied as he led Renjun over. 

 

Renjun and Jingyi spent most of their summer together with the boys in the border. They got to know Ji Suk, Kwang Joon, and Hyungsik. They were all alphas and pretty young soldiers put on the border as a pretty safe first assignment. It was a fun way to spend the summer and things were great. 

Until the end of the summer.

 

“Where have you been?” Ji Suk asked as Renjun walked up to the group. He plopped down in the grass and yawned. He had spent the last couple of days presenting. He was now an omega. His eyes closed.

“I'm officially an omega,” He replied. The presentation had taken a lot out of him and he was so sleepy recently. He stretched out as the sun warmed his body.

“Renjun,” He felt as someone shook his shoulder.

He blinked his eyes open to see Ji Suk. 

There was no one else around.

“Did I fall asleep?” He asked and Ji Suk nodded.

“Where is everyone?” He asked.

“Shift duty. Do you want to take a walk to wake up a bit?” He asked and Renjun shrugged as he stood. He brushed off his pants and began to follow the alpha as they walked near the border and by some trees. They chatted about nothing as the walked closer to the trees.

Renjun tripped over a tree root and Ji Suk grabbed his waist and pulled him close.

“Renjun, you should be careful.” He said and Renjun laughed.

“Sorry, but it's not like that root would have hurt me.” He laughed out.

“Still, you should watch where you're going.” He replied and Renjun rolled his eyes, trying to pull away.

“Don't be so dramatic.” He responded, trying to break the grasp.

“Ji Suk, I'm not going to fall. You can let go.” He said and the alpha continued to hold onto him.

Seriously, Ji Suk.” Renjun said as the alpha pressed closer to him.

“You smell so good, Renjun.” He whispered and Renjun felt sweat prickling on the back of his neck. He looked around as he realized they were in a shaded area, where no one could really see them through the high grass.

“Ji Suk.” He whimpered as the alpha pushed him against a tree. 

“I always thought you were cute. I imagined that you'd be an omega. That'd you'd be all mine.” He said as he pressed his lips against his neck.

“Ji Suk, please don't.” He bit out, his body feeling weak. He felt as the alpha ran his nose through his hair. Ji Suk began to unbutton the small omega’s pants and Renjun knew what was happening, what he planned to do. Renjun kicked him and began to run toward the field. He felt as he was grabbed around his shoulder and dragged to the ground.

“No! No! Stop! Please!” He begged and Ji Suk hit him across the face. He could feel a piece of his tooth chip off. He spit it out and cried out louder, trying to buck him off.

“Submit!” He commanded, though not very strongly. Renjun’s head dropped to the side as he continued to cry.

“Don't! Please! Please alpha!” He sobbed, as he felt him working on Renjun’s pants yet again.

“Help! Help!” He screamed out, kicking his legs.

“Stop it! Stop moving!” Ji Suk tried commanding him, but the words were weak, he was too distracted to fully command him. Renjun reached out his hand and felt a rock. 

Renjun scrambled for the rock, trying to get a good grip on it. 

He could injure the alpha, smash it against his head, and get away.

“None of that,” Ji Suk growled, pushing the rock away from his reach before getting his own pants down.

“Stop!” Renjun yelped and Ji Suk slapped him hard.

“Stop moving!” This alpha command was stronger and Renjun felt his body lock up as the command coursed through his body.

He watched as his body shut down and as the alpha pulled his pants all the way down.

He shoved into him and Renjun screamed out at the intrusion.

“Stop, please,” Renjun begged but Ji Suk ignored him, doing what he wanted with Renjun’s body as he was forced to just lay there and take it.

 

Renjun limped back to his home, wiping at his tears. His mother had warned him not to mess with the soldiers, never to talk to him, but he- he didn’t listen. 

He shouldn’t have went out there, he knew what could happen to an omega, but not- not Ji Suk. Ji Suk wasn’t like that. 

Or at least, he wasn’t like that before Renjun presented. 

He pushed open the door, closing it behind him softly and leaning against it heavily.

“Renjun, what took you so long? I called Jingyi’s mother and she said that Jingyi hasn’t seen you all day, do you know how worried I have been about you. You better not have been bothering those soldiers,” His mother said as she walked into the living room before stopping in the doorway, her eyes meeting his. His shirt was torn open and he was holding up his pants. 

His face was bruising, blood stuck in the creases of his lips. 

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered, his voice cracking from the tears. She took a step towards him before falling on her knees. 

“Did they- Did he mate you?” She asked and he nodded, the tears springing forth.

She reached for him and he fell into her arms, burying his face in her shoulders as he cried. 

“You were right Mama, I shouldn’t have messed with them, I’m so sorry I didn’t listen,” He cried and she grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting it away from his skin.

She gasped and went rigid.

“What’s wrong? Mama, what's wrong?” He asked and she pulled away from him. 

“Who did it?” She asked and he shook his head. 

“Renjun, please, who claimed you? Who bit you?” She asked and Renjun shook his head again. 

She pulled him away from her, clutching his shoulders tightly in her arms. 

“You’re hurting me, mama,” He whimpered and she shook him. 

“Who claimed you,” She asked and he dropped his eyes to the carpet, wringing his hands in front of him nervously. 

“Ji Suk, one of the soldiers. I know you told me to stay away from him, but we’d become friends, I’m sorry Mama,” He begged and she fell back on her butt, her hands covering her face. 

“Mama, please, please talk to me, I’m sorry. Are you mad at me?” He asked, his voice small and she let out a sob.

“You’re his now, there’s nothing I can do. When he comes for you, there is nothing I can do,” She whispered, and he dropped down on his knees. 

He didn’t want to go with Ji Suk. 

He just wanted to go back to sleep and wake up, and let everything be back the way it was before his nap.

He wished he had never presented. 

 

Renjun flinched as Ji Suk slammed the paper down on the table beside him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” The elder alpha berated him and he closed his eyes, biting his tongue.

He’d been with Ji Suk for almost a year, and it was the worst year of his life. 

He was kept under the young man’s thumb, a man so young that he didn’t know how to take care of a mate. Renjun didn’t know how to be the type of omega that the man expected him to be. He was too young to know about what alphas and omegas did, only having presented a couple of days before he was claimed. He didn’t know anything about being in a mated relationship, about being a mated omega. For the things that he didn’t know, Ji Suk tried to teach him, and for the things that he couldn’t teach, he tried to beat it into him, alpha commanding him so much that even the hint of authority in his voice had Renjun shaking. 

He scolded Renjun for being too childish, for not cleaning the house properly, for not making his bed neatly, for crying whenever they mated, for still wanting to play with toys.

It seemed like everything Renjun did was wrong in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, automatically submitting to the man and Ji Suk smacked him aside the head with the paper. 

“You’re sorry? You’re fucking sorry? Why can’t you do this one thing? It’s the one thing all omegas can do! What good are you?” Ji Suk yelled at him.

Renjun couldn’t bear him a child. 

He’d had three miscarriages since Ji Suk held him down in the field and claimed him without permission. 

“You’re the one who picked me, who chose this, it's not my fault!” Renjun snapped, because as much as he hated the alpha, and he really hated the alpha, he didn’t hate the life that had stopped growing in him. Don’t get him wrong, he hated the thought of carrying the alpha’s child, but it wasn’t the child’s fault that Ji Suk did what he did to him. He liked the idea of having a companion, and each time it went away, it hurt.

The familiar taste of blood filled his mouth as the alpha backhanded him for his outburst. 

He fell to the ground, watching as the alpha advanced on him, that hateful look on his face.

Renjun hated him too. 

 

“Baby, you know I love you, I just- I need you to do this for me,” Ji Suk tried to soothe as he buttoned his pants, kicking Renjun’s underwear towards him.

Renjun lifted himself up to lean on his elbows, his whole body sore. 

He’d just gotten home from the hospital that morning, and now here he was, lying on the kitchen floor, broken and bruised. 

Then again, since he’d been with Ji Suk, he couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t broken and bruised. 

But this-

He was still bleeding from his miscarriage, and Ji Suk had the audacity to defile him like this, to hurt him this way.

“I love you- Say it back,” Ji Suk commanded and he swallowed thickly, the words pushing up uncomfortably in his chest. 

“I love you too,” He spat out through clenched teeth, the physical pain of fighting a command palpable.

“Clean yourself up, be ready when I get home,” Ji Suk said before leaving the kitchen. He could hear him stepping into his steel toed boots at the door before leaving the house, leaving Renjun lying on the floor.

He took a deep breath, pulling himself up by the chair before going to the living room. 

He dialed his mother’s number, holding the phone to his ear.

He wanted to go home.

He was going home.

 

Lee Soo Man looked at the young omega in front of him. His voice was beautiful, his face small, and his frame thin. Besides the dental cosmetics, he would fit in perfectly among the younger trainees.

There was something dark about him though, something that he could see, but couldn’t quite place.

“What’s your status?” He asked the omega who froze up immediately. 

“My- My status?” He stuttered out and Lee Soo Man eyed him. 

He could smell another alpha on him, a claiming bite, so he could assume that he was not unattached. 

He didn’t need any scandals coming out about the boy having a mate, or anything like that. 

“Are you mated? You seem a little young to be mated,” He said and Renjun looked down at his hands. 

Lee Soo Man could see the fear in the omega’s frame, he could see the boy practically vibrating with fear. 

“I was- I was mated to a soldier, back home,” He whispered and Lee Soo Man could tell all that he needed to about the boy. 

He was running from something, or someone, and he was running as fast and far as possible. 

“I think I want your concept to be innocent. Would you like that? To be the innocent member, I think that that would fit you,” He said and the boy shook his head. 

“I’m not- i’m not innocent- I’ve- I’ve been  _ had _ ,” The boy spoke the words like they were dirty, like he was dirty. 

There were a lot of things he got wrong about his artists, he knew that he didn’t treat them all the fairest, and after the exo fiasco, he was trying his hardest to redeem himself among his artists but he knew one thing about this omega. He’d been beaten down far too many times for Lee Soo Man to do it to him too.

He needed a second chance. 

He was going to give it to him. 

“How about you have a do over? We’ll wipe the slate clean, I know where you can get that bite removed, we’ll get you some braces, get you all straightened out, and you will present a innocent persona to the world,” Lee Soo Man suggested and he watched the boy smile shyly.

Renjun needed a fresh start.


End file.
